


"Maybe we're just meant to be?"

by scattered_pages



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because we need reassurance in our otp after that last ep, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Lukanette, Our babies are still the most beautiful ship of the show!, So don't lose faith guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_pages/pseuds/scattered_pages
Summary: After a quick and simple but careless decision, Marinette didn't know that she would have to face another very abrupt and unintended identitiy reveal in her life, happening not much more than just a year after the last one happened in a reality now lost and forgotten. But this time, the context, and the witness, is entirely different, and yet the stakes are just as high and her emotions towards this person frighteningly similar as last time. Because she knows that, when a Ladybug is revealed, her luck can very quickly be cut short.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	"Maybe we're just meant to be?"

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic inspired by the last episode and a lot of people losing faith in our darlings. A lot of the things written here are also my own opinions and logic behind why I still adore this ship to bits and believe that, if the writers care for a healthy, normal relationshio portrayal, it will stay in the focus at least for awhile more... Or maybe even longer? Unlike what happened with the previous reveal, maybe these two are just meant to be? ♡
> 
> A part of my inspiration and the perfect musical backdrop for this fic would be Rachel Platten's song "Better Place" ♡  
Hope you guys enjoy. ♡
> 
> WARNING: Potential Chat Blanc spoilers !!!

* * *

She stood there, paralyzed, wide-eyed, lips parted but no words managed to get out.

„Marinette…?“

Her palm clasped at her mouth. „Luka, no… No, no, _no_, you can't know!“, she started walking backwards, wanting to leave, and yet not wanting to run away from him at the same time, but what was she supposed to do? Her secret was out. Not to Chat Noir, maybe, but it was crucial and detrimental to her and everyone else's safety that no one except Master Fu knew who she was, no one. And yet there he was, right as she turned the corner and de-transformed, when she thought he was already on his way back home, he ran right after her, caught up and now, he knew everything. And the last time when someone found out, bad things happened. A lot of good and a lot of bad which she had to pay as a toll and was fortunate enough to be able to fix with the help of a friend. And now, it wasn’t even as dramatic as last time. The whole situation happened so fast and so simple, she felt like an idiot for shedding her Ladybug costume that quickly after they parted ways.

„Marinette wait! Please!“, he beckoned, hurrying a few steps after her, „Please, I won't tell anyone, you _know_ that. You _know_ that you can trust me.“

She shook her head, desperate, „Luka, that's not it, you can't know, no one can know, not about me, my miraculous is too powerful, my powers, someone knowing about me, about this… It finds a way of having insanely horrifying consequences… !“, she started turning around suddenly, „Damnit, where _is _she, she should be here any moment now, _come on_…!“

Luka's face grew even more confused, his eyes desperately searching hers for what he did wrong and why this is so bad, but he knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir were essentially the two main miraculous holders, so he understood that there was some truth behind her words, but why now, why is so horrible that_ he_ knows?

„Marinette, no one else is here except us… It's a quiet alley corner, I don't see anyone else, why does this have to be bad?“, his hand stretched out to reach hers tentatively, almost as if he was trying fiercely not to scare her away, and Marinette's eyes stared at it intently with rueful eyes, but she couldn't take it.

She shook her head, „No, she'll be here soon and I'll fix all of this…“, she took a deep breath, „All of this…“, her face dropped into her palms as she blinked away tears of frustration creeping dangerously at the edges of her eyelashes, „Where _is _she?!“

Her shoulders started to shake and Luka instinctively took that one more step forward until he was right in front of her and not hesitating for a second, wrapped his arms around the petite girl, one of his hands finding her hair and gently stroking it. „Marinette, who are you talking about, what's going on?“

She stayed silent but didn't wrestle herself away from him. Instead, surprisingly, she put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling quietly. „This can't happen… I can't lose you too, not without her here to fix this…!“

„Mari“, he smiled sadly and leaned the side of his head against the top of hers softly, closing his eyes, „Nothing is happening… No one is coming here, everything is okay. Everything is alright, you don't have to worry…“, his voice was as warm and gentle as his embrace. And it made her feel even worse because if something were to happen to him, or if he were to get akumatized, it would for the _second_ time now be because of _her._ One person she loved she couldn't have because fate decided so and now him as well? The most secure, loving and real thing she had in her life right now? And the worst was, he didn't even know the danger he was in, the danger they were _all_ in.

Still holding him tightly, she opened up her eyes and her gaze darted around, but nothing was happening. Did something go wrong? Does Bunnix not know about this? Did she fail to come and warn her and help her fix this again, are the consequences going to be irreversible this time?

„Hey, hey, take it easy, it's okay…“, she didn't even notice that she was shaking until he spoke.

No. Bunnix wouldn't miss this if something horrible really were to happen again. She wouldn't. And yet…

„Is-… Is everything okay?“, she whispered and Luka pulled away slightly so that he could look at her.

He nodded his head and cupped her face, „Yes, it is.“

Granted, the horrid consequences of her previous reveal only presented themselves much later but, somehow -- she felt that Luka was right. And truly, if this triggered some horrible unwanted switch of fate, Bunnix would have _definitely_ known and she would have been here, she always has.

„I'm… I'm Ladybug, Luka...“, she blurted out quietly.

He chuckled softly, even though his sad smile still remained, „I know. And this explains… a lot. Especially where a lot of your fears and burdens are coming from...“

Her gaze fell to the floor. She still wasn't fully calm or certain about this. Even though she was surprised at how much calmer she was handling this than she thought she would be. _Everything is okay._

„Come,“, he took her hand, „Let's go back to the street, have a seat somewhere so we can talk, if you want to, and so you can relax. Is that okay?“

She nodded and followed, her mind still racing.

At the very entrance to the alley, there was a small walkway surrounded by trees and bushes that lead to a near-by park, making it a location that was as private as it's going to get this close-by, but it was enough for Marinette to be able to sit down, to allow herself to unwind for a moment as her head rested in her hands while Luka slowly stroked her back. Quiet and patient.

After while though, the boy grew worried again and he was quite desperate to do something to make this better, but he had far too little information to do any of such sort.

„What… happened the last time? The alternate timeline that you mentioned? When you were found out?“, he asked carefully.

Marinette sighed, a little smile appearing on her lips, „You know, this is why it was so incredibly difficult to keep this a secret from you, Luka…“, she glanced sorrowfully at him, „You make me feel so relaxed and secure… I have this constant need of telling you absolutely everything, cause I know deep in my heart that I can trust you with _absolutely everything_, without fearing you judging me or hating me…“

He tilted his head, his blue locks dripping from azure to teal under the few rays of sunlight making their ways to them through the branches of the oak trees that rustled above. „Is that a bad thing?“

Her shoulders gave a weak shrug, „With me, I think it is.“

„If I know anything… That is that honesty is never a bad thing… Ever.“, he cupped her chin with his finger so he can tilt her head towards him and kiss her forehead, „And I love you, Marinette. You know nothing could ever change or challenge that, right?“

He put his arm around her and the raven haired girl moved closer to him, her head dropping to his shoulder; her safe harbour, her hiding place, her support in any and all situations that they've encountered so far. „Last time… More than a year ago, before we ever started getting closer, before we were together… It brought me and someone else very close together… Someone who I thought then, was my soulmate. And it made me the happiest girl in the world, for a short while.“

Luka looked away, the sudden realization hitting him. „_Oh…_“ He read her like an open book. He always did. She gave him minimal info about the whole ordeal yet she knew he was at least aware who she was talking about. „You were… together?“, he asked casually, in that selfless, determined way of hiding the sting of pain that struck him that only he could do. And Marinette hated herself for being the cause of this most of the times she's noticed it.

„Yeah…“, she laughed weakly, „I was the star girlfriend of the star model Adrien Agreste for a while…“, but her expression dropped quickly, hands rushing to cover her face again before her reappearing tears could show, „You were playing in the band at the school dance where Adrien and I had our first dance together… I didn't even realize how that must've made you-…“, suddenly incredibly guilt-ridden, the last words got caught up in her throat and Luka quickly removed her hands from her tears into his own palms.

„Marinette, that's alright, it doesn't-“

„But it's not alright, and it ended up none of that was alright in general!“, her eyes squeezed shut, blinking away at the dampness crowding inside them, „He could only realize he loved me when he knew I was also the alluring, graceful, mysterious Ladybug, when that was off the table, he chose Kagami, and in that alternative world, where he didn't, it caused…“, she rolled her eyes out of exasperation. At herself, or the situation, she didn't know exactly. „It caused_ everything_ to get destroyed...“

Luka wiped away a tear that managed to escape her, „It was that bad?“ She nodded.

„Did you… ever wonder what would have happened if you would have confessed to him without him finding out you are Ladybug?“

She was hesitant, but ultimately she nodded. „Honestly… I've wondered that probably way too much… But not anymore. When I got_ this_…“, her palms rested against his cheeks, „I realized how different this was… In a really good way. And I wasn't wishing and praying for that alternative past to repeat itself again“, she smiled, „I didn't need or want it to anymore.“

He breathed out and, against all of his efforts, the smile that spread across Luka's face was quite obviously a smile of relief. „That's definitely really nice to hear.“

„But now I'm wondering-…“

„If this is somehow going to get messed up as well?“

She didn't answer, but from the way that brief spark of happiness faded from her face and her eyes drifted aside, he knew. His eyes glanced at the alleyway behind them and made a quick look around them as well, checking. „How long did it take for… whoever it was who came to help you fix everything, to come and warn you last time?“

Marinette blinked. „Almost instantly, actually.“

„And this person, they always show up when serious consequences like that occur?“

„Well, so far, it didn't happen many times, only a couple of times actually, but yes, to a 'tee', she always here in time before any otherwise unchangeable disaster could strike.“

A bright smile appeared on his face again and, after a moment, Mari reciprocated, elated. „Oh, my god. She's not here yet! It's been… awhile now…“, her forehead creased, puzzled,“ I mean, something could of happened to her, or something might have come in the way that would hav-“, but her over-thinking spiral was very abruptly stopped short with a pair of soft lips pressing firmly against hers. When he pulled away, he bopped her nose playfully, „_Or_ maybe we’re just meant to be.“

He said it so matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious, simple truth staring her right in the face the whole time… And she couldn't help but feel the same. His forehead rested against hers and he ran his fingers through her raven locks as she rested her palms on his chest.

“Hey…”, she asked, not moving, “What did you want to ask Ladybug when you followed me in that alley?”

His smile brightened even more, “I wanted to say that I’ve noticed that Hawkmoth is targeting people from your school more and more again and to ask to watch over this one clumsy, clever girl with a heart of gold that I love so much.”

A crimson flush crept upon her cheeks and she reached up to kiss him one more time, lingering like that for a few moments this time before she pulled away.

Luka’s eyes were still closed, his expression absolutely blissful. But when his eyelids fluttered open, there was still a tender worry to his features. „Do you still regret this?“

„No“, she replied instantly, now calm and sure, „Not this time.“


End file.
